


Long Nights and Cigarettes

by unicorpseboi



Series: Do You Remember? [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Electricity Play, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Spoilers maybe, chill mom, did i mention they have super powers?, they finally ask each other out, they finally do the do, who doesn't know about kenny at this point though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorpseboi/pseuds/unicorpseboi
Summary: Lucien has finally started getting his life back on track, but there's an unknown force hellbent on tormenting him from the shadows. But Lucien refuses to think about that right now. The last thing he wants to do is worry everyone...
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag
Series: Do You Remember? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Long Nights and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the hiatus! I didn't fully intend to disappear like that, but I got a day job at a fireworks store and it just felt like I was nonstop busy from May up until this past month, but I am back! There is definitely smut in this installment, but I'll be continuing the superhero shenanigans and the near death fiascos in the next part, so a little bit for everybody!

Chapter Eight

September. Three months after the fiasco at graduation. I’d be lying if I said I’d spent it well. For the better part of two months I had spent my days trying to take it easy and let the remainder of my wounds heal, but also I’d fallen back into the habit of just hiding away in my room to work on more of my game. When Kenny and I got home from the hospital, the first thing I’d checked was my stat counter for my website and I was ecstatic to see just how popular and well received my MMORPG was. The first week I was home, Kenny had chosen to stay over and “take care of me”. And, no, nothing sexual happened, he just actually took care of me. Made sure I ate, slept near me so I’d actually get some rest, and he even took full advantage of my mother’s fully stocked kitchen. After that he had to go back home - something about Karen missing him and wanting to check up on things for her - and for the most part, I took solace in my isolation at my computer desk. It was like it always was for me - eat, smoke, game, code, repeat. Before I realized it, I had already released a new content pack for the virtual world I’d created, and it was September.

“Hey honey, are you awake?” my mother called from the hallway. My door was cracked and I could see a sliver of light peeking through. I turned over in my bed, I’d gotten maybe four hours of sleep that night and I didn’t think I was going back to sleep anytime soon. Bright red numbers displayed the time next to me as I picked up my clock to examine it; 7:30 in the morning. _She must be getting ready for work_ , I rolled over with a groan, catching her attention outside my door. “I’m coming in, I heard that so I’m assuming you’re at least partially awake.”

My mom opened my door, flooding my room with yellow light and I cringed at the brightness before letting my eyes adjust, “Hngh, yeah, ‘m up… Whatcha need?”

She sat down on the edge of my bed as I sat up to meet her eyes. Anytime she looked at me, I noticed this familiar expression cross her face but I could never quite place exactly what it consisted of. Motherly exhaustion, maybe? Either way, her expression was so soft as she grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. “How you feeling today?” she asked.

She checked up on me a lot, and though at times it felt unnecessary, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the comfort of having someone care that much for me. It was a nice change of pace. I gave her a shrug in response, which was for me the best thing to describe “I’m okay I think” and she smiled. Pulling me close, she gave me a big hug, “I love you, Lucien.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

“Now,” she released me from her bear hug, “I know you were planning on going to Kyle’s later, and I’m going to be out late tonight. This damn meeting at work better be worth it after all the overtime we’ve been pulling. Could you do me a favor and pick up some groceries before you leave? I left the list and some cash on counter for you.”

“Yeah, I can do that, Mom. But only if I can pick something up for myself,” I smirked at her. Our relationship had definitely opened up in the last few months, growing to a point where we both felt comfortable making quips and jabs at the other. She knew what I meant by “something,” and even though she didn’t approve of me smoking, she never once told me not to. She rolled her eyes at me, “If you insist. I’ll leave a few extra dollars on the counter before I leave then.”

She got up, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and turned to leave, “Have fun, be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, party hard and all of that.”

I chuckled as she walked out of my room, and once I was alone again I decided to look at my phone. I had a few messages from a couple different people but the one that caught my eye was one from Kenny McCormick himself. I hadn’t really seen much of him after that first week, but we’d texted each other as best we could with our irregular sleep schedules. I heard he’d picked up a couple odd and end jobs to pay some bills, so I wasn’t too surprised when we couldn’t really meet up. In total, we’d seen each other four times in person - all of which just accidental in passing - but that didn’t stop Kenny from sending me plenty of selfies and pictures.

> **Kenny** Hey hot stuff~
> 
> **Kenny** Shoot me a text when you get up
> 
> **Kenny** I've got today off and I know you aren't doing anything until Kyle's party later
> 
> _Delivered_

I rolled my eyes at the messages, but there was no way I could retort.

> **Lucien** I'm awake now
> 
> **Lucien** and no I'm not doing anything are you asleep?
> 
> **Lucien** Mom wants me to go grocery shopping after she leave but that's all I had planned today other than the party
> 
> _Delivered_

I immediately got a ping as his response came in.

> **Kenny** what time does she leave for work?
> 
> **Kenny** i can swing by and go shopping with ya
> 
> _Delivered_

I shuffled out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants before heading down the stairs. My mom was hurriedly putting her shoes and coat on as I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She shouted, “Goodbye honey, have a fun time at your party!” and dashed out the front door before I could’ve responded. I pulled my phone out as I turned the coffee pot on.

> **Lucien** she just walked out now
> 
> **Lucien** making coffee if you want some, it'll be ready in about ten minutes
> 
> _Delivered_

I placed my phone on the counter and leaned over the cool marble surface, heaving a sigh. My mind still raced with thoughts and worries if I let it, ever since graduation. There was without a doubt at least one government agent looking for me. And he had every reason to come back with a vengeance. At the time I had assumed Mysterion had taken care of him, but I’d received a few ominous emails from a mister Unknown that was making me question that. And that anxiety was the sole reason why I had never responded to any of the application updates for the colleges I’d applied to. It seemed as though it wouldn’t matter anyway, not if I was going to just have to go on the run again. I didn’t want to leave South Park, but some of the more recent contact attempts were…unsettling, at best.

A knock at my front door shook me from my thoughts. I could hear Kenny loudly whining on my doorstep as I walked over to open the door for him. He sidestepped past me as soon as the door was open wide enough, and nearly made me jump. I swung around at him, and he’d already thrown his hands up in defense. “Force of habit, sorry,” he said with a shit-eating grin.

“Force of… are you still running around playing hero, or something?”

I didn’t get much of a response beyond a shrug before he walked away towards the brewing coffee pot. “Smells good,” he mused, “is it from Tweaks?”

“Hell no,” I scoffed. “I don’t care how strong that stuff is, I don’t need meth to stay awake.”

He raised an eyebrow at me and I answered with a sigh, “I had to pick up their ‘special ingredient’ once when we were kids. Asked me to help Tweak. Back when they used to get their supply from some jackoffs that lived in your garage I do believe.”

“Ah, yes, Greg and Donna. Lovely crazies. Disappeared one day,” he mused as the coffee pot beeped, signaling it was finished. “Figured you might’ve had something to do with that.”

I bumped past him to grab the mugs down from the cupboard but before I could I was stopped by arms snaking around my midriff. Kenny pressed his face into the hair at the base of my neck, breathing in deeply as he nuzzled me. “Y-yes? Can I help you?” I stuttered. The sudden physical contact shocked me more than it probably should have considering he was very affectionate the last few times we’d had physical contact with each other.

“I missed you. I’m working too damn much, I wanted money to take you out on a date, and instead I signed my life away,” he groaned.

“Well that is what happens when… Wait,” the realization of what he’d just admitted dawned on me after my mouth had started moving, “Date? Like, a date date?”

I could feel my face growing warm as he smiled against my neck. Before answering, he peppered the back of my neck and shoulders with kisses before moving right next to my ear. In that deep husk he usually reserved for his persona, he responded, “You heard me. A date, _New Kid_.”

I tried to stammer out a response but Kenny stopped me. He took the mugs out of my hands and placed them on the counter beside us before spinning me around and pinning my waist with his up against the countertop. “Although I’d settle for some physical contact at this point.”

If I had been able to see myself, I’m sure I looked a mess, and Kenny hadn’t even touched me yet. His teasing was almost nonstop the entire time we’d been mostly texting for communication the last few months, and when he’d stayed over before that the closeness never seemed to be enough for either of us. We were just too nervous to tip over that edge. Until now. The nightmares were definitely a thing that still kept me awake. But more often than not I seemed to find myself leaned back in my chair, getting off to some random gay porn video wishing it was Kenny and I. I wanted him to mess me up like that. I wanted to see his hair utterly wrecked and his lips puffy and swollen. And in that moment, with the way his smirk twisted into something more devious, I just knew all of those thoughts and emotions were clearly visible on my face.

“I’ve missed you,” he leaned down and hesitated just above me as I closed my eyes, waiting for what was coming. Except, he didn’t move right away. I peeked my eyes open to see him smirking once more at me, his blue eyes staring sharply into mine. My face heated up more; I knew what game he was playing. Up until that moment, he had always been the one to initiate the kiss. Of course I had wanted to several different times, but the opportunity never arose. But here it was, sapphire blue eyes staring down at me with a hungry fire ignited behind them. I swallowed as I felt my cheeks darken at the intensity of his stare before closing the gap. I kissed him hard, and it felt fantastic. It had been far too long since I’d seen him on purpose and got to touch him and oh god, _kiss him_ , and it felt like such a relief. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, my mouth moving against his. I felt his tongue swipe across my lips, and I happily parted them for him, letting a whimper escape as his tongue wrapped around mine. His fingers dug into my hip bones as he kissed me harder, and before I knew it I was being lifted up onto the counter. We parted from the kiss, myself much more winded than he, and the coffee pot chimed once more. The loud beep startled me and Kenny couldn’t help but laugh, “I guess it turned off.”

“I guess it did,” I breathed out, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. “Hey, Kenny…”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you, too.”

He beamed at my remark, but something else caught his eye. “I’d say so,” he teased, “considering a certain _someone_ seems to have _woken up.”_

I glanced down and confirmed what I already could feel, and groaned, “Don’t even, I haven’t seen you in over a month, and It’s been over two months since you were here last. Masturbation hasn’t really been _cutting it_.”

I ended my sentence with a hiss as he pressed up against my lap. “I know I’ve teased you a lot, but,” he wrapped my legs around him, “your mom’s gone for the day. We have no where to be for at least several hours. And I’d _love_ to _take care of you_. If you’d let me.”

_Kenny McCormick wants to get you off_ , echoed through my brain. Two and a half months of teasing and build up, and here I was, sitting on my countertop, straddling a boy who had confessed to me first, who wanted to fuck me. Oh, this was happening. “Kenny McCormick,” I stated, “if you do not fuck me in the next hour, I am kicking you out of my house, and taking back what I said about liking you back.”

His smile grew even wider as he scooped me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him for support, “Well if it ain’t about time.”

Kenny barely managed not to trip over himself in his excitement as he carried me up to my room, and I’m sure it didn’t help that I had resumed my ministrations against his lips with my own. He shut my door behind him and dropped me onto the bed as he leaned over me, his hands already moving from my hips to ghost over my chest. I released him from my embrace to catch a breath myself, and he took advantage of the moment to kiss down my jaw and along my neck. His kisses turned to nips and bites as he moved across my skin, and he elicited a moan from me as he bit down particular hard where my throat met my shoulder. Kenny’s nimble fingers danced their way down my stomach and caught on the waistband of my pajama pants, leaving teasingly light touches as he tugged on the tie holding them up on my hips. I let out an exasperated sigh, “We both know you can just pull them off, don’t be a tease.”

Kenny snickered before letting go of my neck, no doubt having left a dark mark in his wake, “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Can you blame me? You know how bad I’ve wanted this.”

With a lick of his lips, he gripped my waist band before slowly dragging them down over my v-line. He made an effort to audibly swallow in a melodramatic manner as he dragged his thumbs over the curve of my pelvis bone. I rolled my hips forward towards his touches as he slowly pulled my pants down even further, until the cool air against my member made me suck in a quick breath. Kenny dropped to his knees as I felt my face reddening ever more, and with his iconic smirk he breathed, “Let’s see how touch starved you are…”

Before I could process what he meant, I felt his hot breath up against my pelvis and the sudden _heat_ as he took me into his mouth. One hand flew up to stifle the very loud moan trying to escape my throat, and the other made quick work of tangling into his blonde locks. _How many people had he done this to?_ White spots threatened my vision as Kenny adjusted around my length and began - _oh god, how is he this skilled at sucking dick?_

My hips rolled as Kenny bobbed his head along my length, my hand doing nothing to stop the muffled grunts and groans from bubbling up. With each motion of his tongue he was bringing me one second closer to tipping over the edge, but I didn’t want this to be it; I gripped his hair tighter, but that only made him groan around my member, and the vibrations felt like a new form of torture as I struggled to try and hold back self control. His ocean-blue eyes flickered up to look at me, and he must’ve seen how much I struggling to hold back because he pulled off with a vulgar _pop_.

A string of precum momentarily hung between his swollen lips and the tip of my now even colder and aching dick, the sight of which was something I swore was only in pornos online. “You wanna keep going,” he asked as he stood back up.

I was panting behind my hand still covering my mouth, and he gingerly pulled it away before pecking me on the lips, “If you don’t wanna keep going, that’s perfectly fine. I want you to enjoy this too, so don’t worry about me.”

I shook my head as I struggled to form coherent words right away, “N-no, that’s…that’s not it. I just didn’t wanna c-cum…yet…”

Kenny’s eyes lit up in realization, and he made quick work of looking around my room before asking, “Where’s the lube?”

I couldn’t help but chuckle before I nodded towards my desk drawer. “Condoms and lube; top drawer.”

It took Kenny fumbling around for a moment with the handle before I remembered I’d started locking it about a month back after my mom accidentally almost found my collection when she was looking for a pack of post-it notes, “Hold on, wait. I gotta unlock it first.”

I got up from the bed and knelt down next to him. I dug the key out from its safe spot under the keyboard and unlocked the drawer, but before I could grab the lube and condoms, _something else_ caught Kenny’s eyes. “Oh ho ho, _what’s this?”_

_This_ was my favorite dildo, that was now in Kenny’s hand, being held up like a trophy in front of my face. If I could’ve inverted into another plane of existence, I would’ve in that very moment. I tried to excuse it, or at the very least, play off why it smelled freshly of soap and cleaner and that _No, I totally didn’t use it last night, especially not while thinking of you_ , but I should’ve known Kenny wouldn’t buy it. “It seems to me,” he said cheekily, “that you’ve been wanting this for a long time. And that a certain someone should’ve said something sooner to me. Am I right?”

I rolled my eyes, and before I responded I got an idea. I shuffled my desk items off to the side - and more importantly to safety - before I sat back on top of the desk. I cocked my head to the side with a newfound surge of confidence, and beckoned him closer, “That just means I won’t need as much prep for this.”

The blond boy picked up on the shift in mood and made no hesitation to press up against me and corner me into the desk. Lust shown bright in his eyes as he pressed his lips firmly to mine. I felt his tongue swipe along my lips, and I easily opened my mouth to let his tongue dance around mine. I quickly gave him control of the kiss as his hands roamed over my chest and stomach. Kenny pulled away from the passionate kiss, my wanton gaze burning into him as he kissed a trail down to my chest. He took my nipple into his mouth a small kiss as he kneaded at the other, causing a trail of small gasps to leave my mouth as my hips rolled forward. The much more experienced blonde looked up at me with that classic shit-eating smirk, “Sensitive, aren’t you?”

I rolled my eyes in response, but before I could come up with a retort, he hooked his hand under my ass and flipped me over, pressing my stomach into the edge of the desk.

“What’re you- ah!” I felt a cool, slicked finger press up against my entrance and my claims were immediately silenced. I felt his breath against my ear as he spoke in a low husk, “We can still stop, if this is too much.”

I gasped in sharply as I rocked back against his digit, “If you stop now, I will zap you into your next life.”

“That’s not a yes or no. Do you want me to stop?”

I could hear the smile in his voice as he teasingly pressed even harder up against my entrance, but not enough to actually give me the satisfaction of penetration. My gasps were not sufficient enough for him to continue, but it wasn’t stopping him from teasing me. He knew I wanted to keep going, but he was going to be a prick and force me to say it. I threw my head back melodramatically and exclaimed, “Yes, yes please keep going! I want you - Kenny McCormick - to _fuck me_ or _so help me god-ah-ahh!”_

He cut me off by pressing his finger fully inside me, the pressure offsetting enough that it was teetering between _good_ and _uncomfortable_. I needed more, but I also didn’t want to deal with a tear. So as he began his ministrations and thrust in and out, I did my best to remain patient. After a couple minutes, and two more fingers were added, however, I was starting to reach my limit. My moans had turned to gasps, but Kenny wasn’t satisfied with how stretched I was. “Please, _Kenny_ , I’ll be fine just give me-“

I was cut off yet again with a gasp as he curled his fingers and hit something that caused white sparks to dance across my vision. “There it is…” Kenny breathed out behind me.

His ministrations began to focus solely on that spot and it wasn’t taking much to build me back up. Just as I thought I might not be able to hold back any more, however, he pulled his fingers out of my hole and tugged my pants down even further, trapping my legs as he gripped my hips. I heard him fumble with the condom with his free hand, but it wasn’t long before I felt pressure return as he pressed his head up against my quivering entrance. “Are you still ready for this?”

“Yes, _yes, please,_ _fuck me_ already!”

With a chuckle he pressed forward and it felt like I was momentarily being split open. I’d gotten accustomed to how a dildo felt, but it was so alien compared to the real thing. I groaned as he rolled his hips, and after a moment to allow me to adjust, he pulled out and slammed back into me. I was trembling, my legs barely supporting me as I leaned more onto the desk below me. “ _Fuuuck_ ,” Kenny groaned as he pressed his forehead against my back, “you’re so _tight…”_

The blonde rolled his hips into me again and I let out a moan as he brushed up against my prostate. My fingers dug into the desk as Kenny thrusted rhythmically into me, and as my orgasm approached I could feel that familiar tingly sensation beginning to form in my finger tips. Kenny’s moans grew louder, and his thrusts began to grow more erratic as he gripped the hair on the back of head and pulled me up towards him. Something about the sudden shock of it made me cry out, and just as I was about to warn him, my climax hit me like a truck. But not before I felt that energy build up burst out of me in a wave.

______________________________________

Everything was white for a moment, the sounds and sensations of everything around me blurring together in one grey-white blur. As everything slowly began to come back to me in clarity, I could feel the weight of Kenny’s body pressed up against me, his pants blending into my own heavy breathing as we both tried to recover from our intense orgasms. After a few more moments of blissful fuzziness, the weight of his chest pressed up against me was beginning to make the desk painfully dig into my stomach. I shifted slightly and it was enough to signal to Kenny to try and wobbly stand up. He pulled out, the sensation making me wince in my oversensitivity, and he helped me turn around and stand before lowering me into my chair. He made quick work of cleaning us both up - along with the underside of my desk - as my brain tried piecing together how to cognitively function again.

Once Kenny had cleaned us both up, and helped me into a clean pair of underwear, and kneeled down in front of me and did something rather bizarre - he held up three fingers in front of me, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

I squinted at him glaringly, trying to figure out if he was being dead serious right now. I get it, he took my virginity - if you want to buy into any of that - and I just had an intense orgasm, but did he really think I just fried… oh wait. That energy burst. I shook my head as I felt a headache starting to creep its way into my edges of my mind, “Are you okay?”

Kenny looked kind of shell shocked, but he quickly caught on to what I meant, “I’m fine. That was really hot, I haven’t come that hard since I first discovered porn, but I’m fine other than some wobbly legs.”

“No, not the orgasm you idiot, I let out an electricity wave, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, and it was hot.”

I stared at him blankly, unsure of how to respond to that remark. We remained like that for a few moments before he broke the silence and stood up, “Can you walk down the stairs? I’ll go turn the coffee maker back on so it’ll heat back up, and we can go grocery shopping in a bit.”

He walked out and down the hallway before I could fully answer him, so like a newborn deer having to suddenly navigate moving in a new body for the first time, I ungracefully hobbled my way down the stairs. I was clinging to the railing as Kenny came back out of the kitchen to check on me, and the sight of me - wobbly-kneed and clinging to dear life to the stair railing in just my underwear - made him bust out laughing. I felt my face heat up, but then the ridiculous of the situation dawned on me, and even I couldn’t help but laugh at myself. I’m sure I looked absolutely ridiculous.

After I managed to regain my composure, I got myself a cup of coffee with Kenny. “So, Lucien,” Kenny mused as he sipped on his caffeinated bean juice, “I know we haven’t really talked about this. But after everything that’s happened, I feel it’s only right to ask. Lucien, would you like to go out with me?”

I felt dumbfounded by his question, though I wasn’t quite sure why. The question had never been asked, and it just felt like our relationship had developed into something more than just friends without a word spoken between us, but _of course_ it needed to be made official. A small smile tugged on the corner of my mouth as I finished off my cup of coffee, “Kenny, if it wasn’t already apparently, I would _love_ to be your boyfriend.”

Kenny’s smile could have rivaled the sun.

After we finished our coffee, we got dressed and went grocery shopping. It was truly domestic. At one point he asked me about my college applications, but I wasn’t quite ready to bring up the anonymous emails I’d been receiving, though it wasn’t long before I got a new notification from Unknown. This time it was a series of photos of Lucien taken from outside his house, and photos of Kenny at his various summer jobs, accompanied by the text:

> **UNKNOWN** Happiness is fleeting.
> 
> **UNKNOWN** Or should I show you how easily it can be broken?
> 
> _Delivered_

Dread washed over me in an instant, but before Kenny could notice, we both got a reminder text from Kyle for the party. I put my phone away as Kenny and I got around to head over to the Brofloski’s, and I made a mental note to talk to Kenny about this Unknown character after the party was over. I wasn’t going to isolate myself this time, not when Kenny was now being involved. All I could hope for was normalcy just until the party was over, but this was South Park, and normal wasn’t a vocabulary word this town understood.


End file.
